


matter of time

by burnthesocks



Series: socks' RK1700 december [2]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Connor (Detroit: Become Human) is Bad at Feelings, Getting Together, Kissing, M/M, Oblivious Connor (Detroit: Become Human), RK17cember, nines is just really blunt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:14:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27835108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/burnthesocks/pseuds/burnthesocks
Summary: Connor knew he could only spend time with Nines so much before his secret was revealed.
Relationships: Connor/Upgraded Connor | RK900
Series: socks' RK1700 december [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2033095
Comments: 4
Kudos: 43
Collections: RK1700 December 2020





	matter of time

**Author's Note:**

> (day two, prompt: secret)

Connor smiled broadly, though it went further to the left side of his face than the right, and accepted a glass of Thirium from Nines. He'd arrived at his apartment five minutes ago and as usual, Nines was ensuring he was comfortable.

Connor was always most comfortable when with Nines, though, and it was becoming a problem. Because what had been comfortable months ago when they had first started to spend more time with each other had turned into attraction and Connor didn't know how to come to terms with it, nor did he know what to do with it. He wasn't sure of how to bring up these feelings to Nines.

Connor had actually asked Hank for advice, his roommate and friend, and Hank seemed surprised but offered somewhat useful advice. Connor realized that most of the things Hank told him to do to make his attraction more obvious were things he already did with Nines, such as angling his body toward him and making eye contact to an excessive degree. Hank also gave more suggestions when Connor told him this, but warned him that it would be "laying it on thick." Connor had listened attentively, but inevitably decided it would probably be for the best that he didn't tell Nines any time soon. He had no idea if his feelings were requited.

Things didn't exactly go to plan, though, when Nines sat him down on the couch and said that they needed to talk.

"What is it?" Connor asked, his tone betraying his nerves.

"Nothing bad," Nines said, quick to reassure Connor that nothing was wrong. Nines had learned to read Connor very well and for that Connor was grateful.

"So?" Connor asked after Nines hadn't spoken again. He seemed hesitant.

"So," Nines said and paused. "Am I wrong in assuming that you hold romantic feelings for me, Connor?"

If Connor could have choked, he would have. Instead, he just went entirely still, which was rare for him as it was, and locked up. His mind raced and his entire body was tense, his eyes no longer focused on Nines but instead the solid black rug in front of the couch. 

"You aren't wrong," Connor mumbled. He felt the need to apologize, though he knew he hadn't done anything wrong. He hadn't any control over his emotions and in that regard, he was just as helpless as a human, if not more. He'd even asked Hank of all people for advice. The thought would have made him laugh if he wasn't focused on the tightening of his biocomponents. "I tried not to."

"Well, I'm glad that attempt was a failure," Nines said. Connor's head tilted as he tried to understand what Nines was implying. Despite his lack of understanding, he wasn't tense anymore and his eyes were on Nines, peering at him.

"You're glad?"

"Indeed." Nines got closer to Connor on the couch and Connor's eyes widened. "I also hold these feelings for you, which I thought I was making obvious. Either you are dense or I was better at hiding it than I thought."

"Oh," Connor said simply. He sat in silence for a long time, reflecting on the lingering touches between he and Nines that he'd excused as platonic affection. It made sense now and Connor felt stupid for trying and failing to repress his attraction for months. "What now, then?"

"Would you want to kiss me?" Nines asked, close enough that it would definitely be possible. Connor admired that he never seemed to stumble on his words, but he knew better than to think Nines was confident in what he was doing; there was something behind his eyes that Connor detected, something that revealed his uncertainty.

"Yes," Connor whispered, hoping he didn't seem too eager. He couldn't help it, he still felt as though this wasn't real at all. He had to tell himself that it was real and not a hyperrealistic simulation of his. Nines' hand on his face was very real and he wasn't worried at all anymore, his eyelashes fluttering under the gentle affection. Nines leaned forward, still seeming uncertain, but the tension between both of them melted away when their lips met.

Connor didn't mind that his secret wasn't a secret anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading<3


End file.
